Trainwreck
by myfeetlitup
Summary: Based on a prompt from Glee Angst Meme.  Kurt's angry because Blaine promised not to get drunk at a party, and it seems he did.  In reality, someone has slipped him a roofie. Only M because I'm very, very cautious.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Warnings: Attempted non-con (not in this chapter), use of date-rape drugs.**

**Based on this prompt from the Glee Angst Meme: http :/ glee-angst-meme .livejournal .com/7446 .html? thread=10685718#t10685718 (remove spaces)**

**Takes place during senior year. Blaine has transferred to WMHS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"Remember what we agreed on, though," Kurt reminded Blaine as they slipped their jackets off and hung them up by the entrance to Puck's house, "we both have a two drink limit. Because we are both incredible light-weights, and bad things happen when we get drunk."

"You puke on the Ms. Pillsbury's shoes," Blaine agreed with a little smirk.

"And you suck face with my friends," Kurt retorted with a semi-serious glare.

"Hey! I believe that was _friend_. Singular."

"Well, let's keep it that way," Kurt teased, planting a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "But we're both going to stick to that tonight, right?" Kurt asked, suddenly serious.

"Of course, Kurt. Two drink limit. I don't break my promises," Blaine reassured his boyfriend, "And you know, seeing as this is my first foray into a, um, 'party Puckzilla-style,' I might be better off not drinking at all."

Kurt giggled. "I always knew you were smart."

"Oh, hey! I see a couple guys from the soccer team. I'm gonna go say hi, okay?"

"Sure, babe," Kurt waved him off, "I'm going to go find Mercedes."

* * *

><p>Puck's party was in full swing. Santana and Brittany were grinding up on each other and making out on the dance floor, blissfully ignoring the hoots and hollers of some of the guys from the football and hockey teams. Mike and Tina were cutting a wide swath among the party goers, showing off some daring moves somehow made more impressive in their drunkenness. Quinn, sipping on what was hopefully water, leaned against a wall, chatting up a cute red-headed guy with thick glasses. Puck and Lauren had disappeared half an hour ago, and the place had practically descended into chaos. Kurt spotted Finn holding a very cuddly Rachel on his lap and sank down next to them, enjoying the pleasant buzz from wine coolers swirling around in his head.<p>

"Hey," he yelled to his brother over the loud music, "have you seen Blaine?"

"Kurrrrtttiiiieee!" Rachel screeched before Finn could answer, her hands petting at his arm. "Aw, Kurtie, I'm borreedd. Do you wanna play Socialbles? Mercedes said she and Tina'd play with me if yooouuu did too."

"Kurtie? Really, Rachel?" Kurt quipped back sardonically, but softened his snark with an indulgent smile.

Finn elbowed him and pointed across the room. "There's Blaine," he shouted.

Kurt turned to look and saw his boyfriend leaning against a wall, chatting with two girls, one dressed in Cheerios uniform. Kurt rolled his eyes. Ever since Blaine had transferred to McKinley, girls had been coming onto him, despite the fact that he was out and proud, Kurt's boyfriend, and a member of Glee Club.

"Blaine!" Kurt called, waving him over. Blaine's reaction was a little delayed, he turned his head and swayed on the spot, his eyelids fluttering before he seemed to focus on Kurt. He began to make his way across the room, stumbling and bumping into people along the way. By the time he flopped onto the couch, Kurt was silently fuming.

"Kuurrrttt," Blaine groaned.

"I can't believe you, Blaine! You promised!" Kurt snapped, crossing his arms and staring straight ahead.

"I…feel...Kurt…" Blaine slurred, his head rolling to rest on Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt jerked closer to Finn and Blaine's head ended up in Kurt's lap. He mumbled incoherently against Kurt's thigh.

Kurt leaned down, "This is ridiculous, Blaine. You gave me your word. You knew how I felt about coming here tonight. We both knew there would be alcohol and how you get when you've had too much, and how many of the girls here flirt with you on a regular basis at school…" Kurt trailed off, cursing the alcohol in his system for making him tear up. He blinked rapidly to stop the tears before they started. He wanted to feel angry, not hurt.

"You know what?" He bit out loudly enough for everyone present to hear, "I came to this party to have a good time, not to be constantly shadowing my boyfriend so he won't make out with some random. Come on, Rachel, let's go play Sociables."

"Yaaayyy!" Rachel clapped her hands sloppily, bouncing up and down on Finn's lap as her boyfriend squirmed awkwardly. As Kurt wriggled out from underneath Blaine's head, he couldn't resist one more parting shot, not even looking in his boyfriend's direction.

"We'll talk when you've sobered up, Blaine, and I fully expect there to be groveling."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In this chapter: Conversation about date rape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Kurt was really trying to have a good time, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Blaine. He couldn't believe how insensitive his boyfriend had been, but he also wondered if he should have stayed with him even though he broke his promise. In trying to push his hurt feelings from his mind, he had even cracked open a third wine cooler but promised himself that this was the last one. He wasn't Mr. Total-Lack-Of-Self-Control Anderson, after all.

"Ladies drink!" Tina bellowed, throwing a queen of hearts into the air before she and Mercedes dissolved into a fit of giggles. Sam and Mike whooped as the girls fed each other a drink.

"Kurrrrtsie," Rachel slurred, "Will you feed me my drink pleeassee? Cuz, remember, remember Mike made that rule where you can't touch your own drink? Pleeasse?"

"Fine, fine," Kurt sighed, batting her hands away from the studs on his shirt that she was trying to pick at. Finn was right; she really was a needy drunk. While Rachel was momentarily silenced by her vodka and orange juice, Kurt heard a snippet of a conversation going on right behind him.

"…put something in his drink?" A girl's voice exclaimed.

"Mmhmmm," another replied conspiratorially, "Jessica asked me to. She wants to hook up with him tonight."

This sounded really bad. Kurt leaned towards the girls a little more. This girl had drugged some poor guy, and her friend was going to…do stuff to him? He tried to think of where he'd seen Puck last; maybe he could tell him about this and they could search the house. Rachel had finished her drink and was opening her mouth to speak, so Kurt pressed a finger to her lips to shush her. She grinned, her eyes sparkling, and started nuzzling his shoulder instead, humming a little tune quietly.

"But…I mean, isn't he gay or something? And like, he said he had a boyfriend, right?" the first speaker pointed out.

"And there's your reason for the…chemical persuasion. But Jessica says one night with her could turn even the biggest fairy straight." The girls snorted with laughter at this. Kurt's heart was beating erratically in his chest.

"He goes to her school? What did you say his name was?"

"Oh, what was it? Umm…something with a B…Brian…no….Oh! I remember," the second girl broke off, laughing hysterically, "Because we kept teasing him, we were calling him 'Blanderson.' Blaine Anderson!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Warnings: Profanity, homophobic slurs (2), discussion of date rape drugs, attempted sexual assault.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Kurt whipped around and grabbed each girl by an upper arm, squeezing harder than he would if booze and panic and fury weren't coursing through his veins.

"Ow!" One of the girls yelped. The other fixed him an indignant glare but he interrupted her before she could tell him off.

"Where is he?" he growled, his voice dropping to his lower register. The girls' eyes widened.

"Wha?"

"Where's Blaine? Where did she take him?" Kurt snarled, squeezing their arms even tighter.

"Sh-she said upstairs," the second girl stuttered, completely taken aback, "the parents' room was still open when she checked!"

Kurt jumped up and released his grip, sprinting as best as he could towards the staircase, and not even registering that Rachel was stumbling after him or hearing her call his name and plead for an explanation of what was happening.

Kurt's heart was racing a mile a minute as he reached to top of the stairs, Rachel bumping into him and nearly toppling down them. He struggled to recall which bedroom belonged to Puck's parents. He threw open the first door, but a football jock and Cheerio were grinding against each other on Puck's little sister's bed.

"Fuck off, homo!" he heard the jock yell as he slammed the door shut as quickly as he'd opened it. He could remember now. Next room was Puck's, and then –

He opened the door to the master bedroom, practically shoulder-checking it as he turned the doorknob.

Blaine was lying on the bed, stationary except for his head, which was lolling back and forth just slightly. His shirt was pushed up, exposing his chest, and the Cheerio Blaine had been talking with earlier sat on his legs, yanking his undone jeans down to his knees.

Kurt didn't even think. The sound he made as he lunged at the girl was completely animal.

"Get the fuck off him!" He grabbed her around her waist and threw her off Blaine, not caring that she was a girl and he was stronger than her, not caring when she yelped in pain as she hit the wall with considerable force.

"What did you put in his drink?" Kurt yelled at her. He didn't notice Rachel climbing onto the bed behind him and curling up beside Blaine, crying and patting his cheek.

"Nothing!" Jessica snapped back.

Kurt advanced towards her, and got right up in her space, hissing lowly, "What. Did you fucking give him?"

She looked cowed for a moment, her eyes widening in surprise and fear. "Roofies."

"Get out of here right now," he ground out.

"Why? So you can molest him, fag?" Jessica's snark was back.

"GET OUT!" Kurt screamed in her face and she scrambled towards the door. "Don't think you're getting away with this!" he shouted as she disappeared. He whipped around and saw Rachel latched onto Blaine's side, petting his hair.

"Rachel, get off!" Rachel flinched and her face crumpled and she began to cry in earnest.

"Sorry! Just go get Finn okay? Right now, Rachel, get Finn!"

As Rachel stumbled out the door Kurt ran towards his boyfriend.

"Oh God, Blaine, baby, I'm so sorry!" He slapped Blaine's cheek lightly in an effort to keep him awake.

"Krrrttt…" Blaine's eyes fell completely shut and he stopped moving entirely. Kurt let out a sob and couldn't hold his tears back any longer. He tried to remember what he knew about roofies and then remembered that he didn't know anything about them, thanks to McKinley's lack of comprehensive sex ed. His hands shook as he whipped out his iPhone and called Quinn. As he listened to the phone ring, he tugged Blaine's shirt down and tried to blink back more tears. He had to be strong for Blaine.

"What's up, Kurt?" Quinn answered the phone in the middle of a giggle.

"Quinn, are you sober? I need you to drive me and Blaine to the hospital."

"Oh my God, what happened, Kurt? Is Blaine okay? Did he get hur-"

"There's no time," Kurt snapped, "just meet us out front with your car, okay?"

"O-okay!"

He hung up and turned his complete attention towards his unconscious boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," he whispered, unable to keep from crying. His hands trembled as he tugged Blaine's jeans back up around his hips and did up his fly and belt. "Baby, you're gonna be alright, okay, everything's gonna be okay. I love you so much," he choked out on a sob. He was just about to lift Blaine into his arms when Finn and Rachel appeared in the doorway.

"Kurt! What the hell happened?" Finn exclaimed, rushing forward. Rachel remained by the door, hugging herself and crying. Without a word from Kurt, Finn scooped Blaine up.

"Quinn's waiting outside to take us to the hospital," Kurt managed to force out. The adrenalin of the situation and the alcohol in his system were causing him to shake violently. Finn started towards the door and Kurt followed right behind him, grabbing Blaine's limp hand and holding on tight.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Additional note at bottom. Warnings: Shaky knowledge of the effects of roofies/hospital procedures**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Kurt was reeling. The familiarity of the scene was suffocating. Last year, just around this time, he was pacing a hospital waiting room, waiting to hear news about the only man he truly loved. His Dad and Carol were on their way. He hadn't even tried to lie to them about the party and the drinking.

This year, he paced in a hospital waiting room, waiting to hear news about the man with whom he had found the kind of love he thought he would only ever read about. He walked back and forth restlessly, pressing the tips of his fingers against his eyes until he saw stars. The physical pain was a momentary and highly insufficient distraction from the dread and guilt gnawing at his stomach. Rachel and Finn sat holding hands. Rachel was crying noisily, still drunk. Kurt felt like screaming at her, but knew it wasn't fair. Finn sat stoic and unseeing, his right kneeing constantly jiggling up and down. Quinn had returned to Puck's house to act as designated driver for some other kids. Kurt had tried phoning Blaine's parents, but there was no answer at home.

"Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt whipped around, meeting the eyes of a handsome Hispanic man in his late forties. "I'm Dr. Lopez." He realized numbly that this was Santana's father; she had once mentioned that he worked in ER and that Mr. Schue needed to go see him because of the emergency that was his addiction to vests.

"How is he? Is he going to be okay?" Kurt breathed out. Finn and Rachel both focused on Dr. Lopez as well and Rachel stopped crying.

"Blaine ingested a substantial amount of flunitrazepam, which you might know as Rohypnol or 'roofies.' It looks like he's going to make a full recovery, but he'll remain unconscious for at least the next six to eight hours, until the drug is out of his system. He's likely to experience anterograde amnesia, which means he's not going to remember the events that took place since he ingested the drug, at least not on a conscious level."

Kurt hated the thought of Blaine remembering any of it on any level.

"Luckily, it doesn't appear that he has any traces of alcohol in his system, which is a good thing, because that can complicate and worsen the effects of the drug. We pumped his stomach and hooked him up to an IV to replenish bodily fluids and electrolytes. He's likely to feel tired and nauseous for the next couple days after he wakes up."

"Can I see him?"

"Well, only family-"

"I've tried contacting his parents," Kurt's voice trembled, "I can't reach them. I am his family. Th-there's no one else. Please." He didn't know if that was necessarily true; he hadn't met any of Blaine's extended family to contact them in any case. But it certainly felt like all Blaine had was him. And Kurt and let him down.

Dr. Lopez sighed and looked at him with sympathy. "Alright. But just you, and only for five minutes. He's unconscious anyways. You kids should head home," he added to Finn and Rachel.

"We're waiting for my parents," Finn replied sheepishly, "we're not in any shape to drive." Rachel buried her face in Finn's puffy maroon vest.

Kurt followed Dr. Lopez to Blaine's bed, trying to steel himself. His knees buckled as he saw Blaine, pale and ashen, another man he loved unconscious on a hospital bed. Because of him.

"I'll give you a minute," Dr. Lopez murmured.

Kurt sat on the edge of Blaine's bed and cupped his hand between his. It felt like a dead weight.

"Blaine. I know you're going to wake up. And I'll say it again then when I can see your beautiful eyes and feel you squeezing my hand. But, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I let this happen." He bowed his head and pressed their entwined hands to his forehead, crying silently.

Dr. Lopez came and got him a few minutes later, just in time to greet his parents. His Dad wasn't angry; he just pulled him into a rough hug. He could feel Carol's soft body pressing against his back. It felt comfortable and safe, but he couldn't enjoy it, knowing he wasn't really the one who needed comfort.

**AN: Ha well this came out even angstyer than I had planned! I just thought about when the story is set, and I was like, oooo, delicious Burt/Blaine hospital parallels, which ended up being extra hard and guilt-trippy for poor Kurt.**

**TBC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Final part! Thanks everyone for the reviews. A couple things: someone said that it was unlikely Santana would have a doctor for a dad, since she's from Lima Heights Adjacent, but she mentions her dad is a doctor in Britney/Brittany! Maybe her parents are divorced and her mom lives in Lima Heights? Maybe her family used to live there when they were down on their luck but moved when her dad's years of medical school finally paid off? Maybe Glee's continuity just sucks? Oh well!**

**Another reviewer noted that the perpetrator of Blaine's assault is female. Yep. Male victims of sexual assault are overlooked enough as it is, and the idea that a woman could assault a man in this manner is usually dismissed as impossible (because guys always want it, because women are weak, yadda yadda) or laughed at. Unacceptable, people! Another overlooked group is women whose perpetrators are women. The large majority of sexual assaults happen to women and are committed by men, but that doesn't mean we should ignore or mock these groups in the minority.**

**/end rant.**

**So! I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Kurt's dad insisted that he and Finn (and Rachel) head home to get some sleep. Kurt had wanted to stay with Blaine, but Dr. Lopez assured them that Blaine wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Kurt had struck a deal with his dad: he would go home for four hours of sleep, and then he could go to the hospital and sleep in the chair by Blaine's bed.

"I need to be there when he wakes up, Dad. I have to be." One look at Kurt's miserable, pleading face and Burt had caved easily.

So Saturday morning found Kurt sitting in a chair, sleeping with his arms and head on the edge of Blaine's bed, fingers interlaced with those of Blaine's left hand. He was roused when someone gently squeezed his hand. He lifted his head, which was a struggle in itself; it felt 20 pounds too heavy. He opened his eyes groggily and found that Blaine was looking back at him, a curious and concerned expression on his face.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice came out quite raspy, so Kurt poured him a glass of water, "why are we in the hospital?"

Kurt's hands shook as he handed the glass to Blaine, who took it and pressed it to his lips for a tiny sip.

"I should call the nurse," Kurt said, but then realized he needed to be the one to tell Blaine what had happened.

"After you tell me, okay Kurt? I'm not in any pain…can you tell me first?" One more look at Blaine's perplexed and worried face convinced him the nurse could wait a couple minutes.

"Blaine," Kurt swallowed heavily, his voice thick with emotion, "someone put something in your drink last night at Puck's party."

Blaine's eyes widened considerably. "Puck's party…? What did they put in my drink?"

"Roofies. A fair amount, according to the doctor."

Blaine now looked quite alarmed. "The date-rape drug? Wh-what happened last night? Why can't I remember anything?" His voice rose in a panic.

"Shh, shh," Kurt soothed, rubbing circles on the back of Blaine's hand with his thumb, "Dr. Lopez said that's an effect of the drug. I-I'm going to tell you, but just try to listen the whole way through without freaking out, okay?" Blaine nodded, his earnest hazel eyes a mix of trust for Kurt and wariness for what he was about to find out.

They established that Blaine remembered arriving at Puck's with Kurt, and then going to hang out with some of his friends from the soccer team, and then talking to some girls, one of which was wearing a Cheerio uniform. Kurt had to fill him in on the rest, as painful as it would be. So he recounted the events of the night previous.

"…and so Quinn drove us here, and the hospital staff took really good care of you." He finished.

Then he took a deep breath; perhaps he wasn't quite done.

"Blaine…God, I don't even know how to say how sorry I am."

"Hey," Blaine patted Kurt's hand reassuringly, "it's not your fault. I can perfectly understand why you'd be angry. It seemed like I had broken my promise, which would really be upsetting."

"No, Blaine," Kurt shook his head, "you don't get to do that this time. I should have trusted you and tried to figure out what was going on. And even if you had been drinking, I never should have abandoned you there by yourself. I-I guess I didn't realize how far-gone you were, if that's any sort of explanation." He stared at the hospital bed sheets, unable to meet Blaine's eyes. "I should have been there for you."

"Kurt, you were there when it counted, though. You stopped that girl from…well, from hurting me in a really big way, and I'll always be grateful to and for you. Thank you, Kurt." Blaine squeezed his fingers gently.

Kurt looked up. Blaine looked so tired, and his face was so pale, but he was smiling sweetly at him. He gripped his hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on each knuckle. "You never, ever have to thank me. I'm just so glad I got there in time. I…I was already about to freak out when those girls started talking, but then when they said your name…I just lost it."

Blaine stifled a yawn with his free hand, shaking his head. "Guess I was pretty stupid, though. It wasn't very smart, taking a drink from some girl I had just met."

"Blaine." Kurt fixed him with a stern look. "Rachel had at least three different people bring her drinks last night, and nobody put anything in any of them."

"Still, I could have exercised a bit more caution…"

Kurt sighed. "Okay, how about we make a deal? We'll both stop feeling responsible for what happened, and place the blame where it lies…with that would-be Morgan Le Fay." He spat out the end of his sentence as though it tasted disgusting on his tongue.

"The Cheerio," Blaine murmured, brow furrowing, "I can't remember her name. Or even what she looked like, aside from the uniform."

"We should report her," Kurt said furiously.

Blaine blinked sleepily, his eyelids drooping slightly. "Kurt, who on earth would believe us? I'm not hurt, there were no witnesses…"

"Rachel saw –"

"I don't think the account of your very drunk best friend is going to hold much water," Blaine told him, patting his hand gently.

Kurt huffed in annoyance and then gripped Blaine's hand a little tighter at his boyfriend's tired sigh. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I don't know what to do here. I wish I knew how to make things better."

"I know something that might help."

"Do tell."

Blaine paused. "Will you kiss me?" It was odd, but Kurt thought he could see something written on Blaine's face, something that said he was a little unsure of Kurt's reply.

"Of course."

He leaned in and very softly brushed his mouth against Blaine's, once, twice. He could feel the smile forming on Blaine's lips as he pulled away.

"Yep," Blaine sighed, his eyelids drooping shut, "that definitely helped."

Kurt reached up and cupped Blaine's face, grazing his thumb over his cheekbone.

"I love you."

Blaine smiled and nuzzled Kurt's hand as he drifted off into sleep. Kurt just looked at his boyfriend, at the dark fringe of thick lashes against his cheek, the unruly curls that had sprung free from gel atop his head, the slight part of his lips.

"I'll never lose faith in you again, Blaine," Kurt whispered, "that I can promise."

**AN: In case anyone is confused, Morgan Le Fay is from Aurthurian legend and she was involved in a plot to drug and rape Sir Lancelot. I wasn't sure how to refer to Jessica in Kurt's line, but I know he likes to make obscure references, so that's why that happened.**


End file.
